


Hamartia

by piggy09



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, JUST KIDDING SHE'S NOT DEAD, Orphan Black spoilers, Purple Prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggy09/pseuds/piggy09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sonnet for an angry angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hamartia

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, Helena sonnet anon. LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO

You took a knife and then gave yourself wings  
To fly from sea to sea and star to star  
And forsake love, and all those tender things  
Because you are the light. They said you are.

But every light needs shade; each angel, sin  
And every hero needs a tragic flaw  
So from the woodwork crawled your long-lost twin  
Who was so bright your mouth gaped wide with awe.

Now, you can hold a gun and wield a blade  
But your hands cannot tremble or caress  
Sarah is whole; your twin is better-made  
And at her core there is a tenderness –

That you have not. From where, then, did it come?  
You were one then, but now she’s bright – you’re black.   
You’ve killed the ones who broke you, made you numb.  
So Sarah, please, embrace me, take me back –

Your blood spills out across the warehouse floor.  
The curtain’s closed. The angel is no more.


End file.
